Rest Stop
by Razorbackgal0225
Summary: Sam and Dean met two girls at a rundown bar...let your imagination fill in the rest. Complete and total smut, so if this offends, please don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rest Stop

Author: Razorbackgal0225

Rating: NC-17; and I make no bones about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, cars or situations from Supernatural, but I sure wish I did. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. The stuff you've never heard of comes from my imagination.

Author's Note: A warning from the beginning, this story is pure, unadulterated smut, starring both of our favorite hunters. If this type of story offends you, please, read no further. If you do enjoy this, please continue and be sure to let me know what you think. This is a little different type of story than I've done before, from multiple points of view. I hope you enjoy :-)

Act 1, Scene 1 and 2

Sam Winchester sighed heavily as he watched from his barstool as his brother won yet another game of darts. He would have felt sorry for the guy that Dean was hustling, but it was the same guy that had referred to Dean as a 'pretty boy' when they had entered the bar, so sympathy was out of the question. Sam could make fun of his brother all he wanted, but no one else was allowed; that was the privilege of being the brother. Unfortunately, Dean had taken the comment from the truck driver as a challenge and was currently fleecing him out of his monthly salary. He would never admit it, but in situations like these, he was proud of his older brother. Dean had hustling down to an art form. But they needed to hit the road.

They had already been stopped for an hour, which was thirty minutes more than the original plan. He looked out the one dirt-smeared window in the run-down bar (they were really going to have to discuss their choice of rest stops) and could see the dark storm clouds that had been following them through Mississippi all day. According to the Weather Channel, and the old man at the bar's back pain, there was a major storm brewing; the type of storm in which they did not want to be driving. They had been trying to outrun it for three hours, but Sam's need for a bathroom and to a greater extent Dean's whining for a beer had halted their progress. Then the cap-wearing drunk had made his remark and here they were. At least they had made some cash.

As Sam was about to remind his brother that they should leave, the door to the bar opened, banging noisily against the wall behind it. This was enough to draw every patron's attention and the two new customers were enough to keep said attention.

The two girls, one brunette and one redhead, were in the middle of a conversation when they walked in the bar. The brunette was too distracted to notice the condition of the bar, but the redhead seemed to be less at ease. She was scanning the open room, her eyes full of apprehension and doubt.

"Um, Kelsey, are you sure you can't wait?" her voice was quiet, but it drifted through the bar. Sam saw Dean cock his head to the side at her sultry Southern drawl. He rolled his eyes in response and sighed; Dean was a sucker for an accent.

"Well, Morgan, it was either stop here or I was about to have an accident," the brunette answered, louder, but with no less of an accent, than her friend. "And I didn't think you'd appreciate that since we're driving your car." The girl walked quickly to the bar and asked the bartender, "Do you have a restroom?" He silently pointed to the back of the bar and she practically ran by everyone in a whirl of brown hair and perfume, leaving the redhead by herself.

The redhead who appeared incredibly uncomfortable with the five sets of eyes that were following her every movement. She gave the bartender a weak smile before sitting down at the nearest table. Sam noticed her gaze kept darting from the back where her friend had gone and the front door. As she shifted in her chair, her cell phone rang. She quickly answered it.

"Hi Mom." Her lilting voice was quite the contrast to the guttural sounds coming from the other occupants of the room. "No, we stopped somewhere in Mississippi." There was a pause again as she listened. "I know Momma, you told me before that you weren't thrilled, but I had the tickets and they were on the 50 yard line. I couldn't let them go to waste. And we won, so it was worth it." Another pause. "Well, I thought Kelsey was fixin' to fight some guy, but other than that, we made it out of the stadium in one piece."

The comment about the 50-yard line had drawn even more attention to her than she had already gained. Now even Dean's opponent had lost interest in winning his money back and was listening to the girl's conversation. She must have felt this, because she said into her phone, "Listen Mom, I gotta go. We're about to get back out on the road. I'll call you when we get home. Love you too." With that, she flipped the phone shut.

A crack of thunder announced the storm's arrival, one loud enough to vibrate every piece of furniture in the bar. The redhead had jumped slightly when this happened and threw another glance towards the back of the bar. Sam saw Dean give her 'the grin' and was surprised when she smiled back. It was a tentative, almost shy smile, but a smile nonetheless. The next second, relief was evident on her face as her friend emerged from the back room. She stood to meet her halfway across the floor.

Instead of appearing relaxed, the brunette now looked to be as anxious as her companion about where they were. Sam had the chance to get a good look at her and was surprised at his initial reaction. She was hot. She had the unusual pairing of blue eyes with her dark chocolate brown hair. Her skin was about three shades darker than his, giving her a healthy glow. She was dressed casually in a t-shirt and jeans that did nothing to hide her slim, toned body. As she pushed an errant strand of hair out of her eyes, Sam's fingers itched to do the same, convinced it would feel as silky as it appeared. It had been a few months since the Madison debacle. Between that and the whole Dean-trading-his-soul-problem; he hadn't noticed a girl in quite a while. But boy was he noticing this one.

Unfortunately, the girls appeared to be leaving. Sam wasn't completely sure, but he thought the brunette threw a wistful look in his direction as they headed to the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean take a step towards the door as well. Before they could make it, the bartender interrupted. "Ya'll might want to stick around here for a little while. Old Mac here says his back is telling him this storm is going to be the worst in a couple of years. Driving in it could be dangerous."

The girls looked at each other for a long moment. The brunette shrugged her shoulders, a sign that she was leaving it to the redhead to make the decision. She turned back to the bartender and with a friendly smile, answered, "We appreciate the warning, but I think we'll risk it. Thanks though." She put a hand on the door to open it. As she did, the skies opened, and a downpour commenced. Followed closely by the sound of hail hitting the tin roof of the bar. Sam heard his brother groan and he was sure Dean was thinking of his beloved Impala being pelted with chunks of ice.

The girls did more silent communication. "Or maybe we'll stay a little while," the redhead finally commented, moving back towards the chair she had abandoned. The brunette walked over to the bar, about ten feet from Sam.

"Can I get a couple of Bud Lights?" she asked, pulling cash from her pocket. She waited for the bartender to deliver the drinks and her change and started back towards their table. As she turned, her eyes met Sam's. She smiled and his heart did a little jig. Suddenly he was very thankful for his brother's taste in rest stops.

* * *

He hadn't set out to stay this long, honestly he hadn't. But the job they had finished in Alabama had been a little rougher on Dean than he wanted to admit and he knew Sam was exhausted as well. Covering his concern for his brother with a selfish request, he had insisted they stop in for a drink. Dean had learned the best way to get Sam to do something was pretend that it meant a lot more to him than it actually did. Hence, he had complained for two hours about wanting a beer, knowing it would take that long for Sam to agree to stop. And it had worked. This was the first bar they had found that looked as if it didn't get CNN. His days may have been numbered, quite literally, but Dean had no desire to spend them sitting in a jail cell. 

The plan had been to get out, stretch their legs, use the bathroom and maybe grab a beer. The bar had been fairly empty when the arrived, with the exception of the old man sitting at the bar and what appeared to be a few truck drivers. They had ordered their drinks and were walking to a somewhat secluded table when it had happened. The reason they were still here. As Dean had strolled by the man sitting on the last barstool, he had called Dean a pretty boy. Dean could handle being called a lot of things: a liar, a thief, a hustler, but pretty was not one of them. When he had spotted the dartboard hanging a few feet away, he had grinned. Maybe this break would take long enough for him to win somebody else's hard-earned cash.

That had worked too. The truck driver had quickly taken him up on his offer of a 'friendly' game of darts. Dean had lost the first game on purpose, but had made it close enough that the man didn't suspect what was about to happen. He'd learned a lot of things from his father and one of them was how to hustle properly. He made sure the redneck brought up money first, and he made sure that he lost the first game that they bet on as well. Then he proceeded to beat him five games in a row, but never by too much, so that the mark always thought that he had a chance to win his money back. Dean couldn't help but smirk as he collected the winnings from his last game. He _was_ velvety smooth.

He saw Sam check his watch again and then glance out the window. His brother was such a girl when it came to worrying, but even Dean had to admit the weather looked less than friendly. He had no desire to drive in a downpour, and the old guy at the bar was insisting that one was coming. Something about his back hurting or another super-reliable sign such as that. Dean was setting up for his next (and final, for Sam's sake) game, hoping to make his take an even $500 when the door to the bar swung open. It slammed into the wall, shaking dust off everything close to it. Everyone in the room turned to check out the new patrons.

Two girls, a redhead and a brunette, walked in. They looked to be in their mid-twenties and extremely out of place on about five different levels. Dean would have paid more attention, but deliberately missing a bulls-eye was more difficult than actually hitting one, so his focus was elsewhere. The fact that the girls were talking registered with him and even concentrating, he heard the Southern accent lacing the words. He cocked his head to the side just a bit and from the deep sigh that Sam let out, he knew his little brother had just rolled his eyes at him. Dean grinned as he threw another dart. Bugging Sam was one of his favorite pastimes.

Dean continued to block out most of the peripheral activity as he finished the game. He had honestly almost forgotten the girls had entered until he heard the beginning notes to Back in Black interrupt the silence. The redhead's voice was little more than a murmur as she spoke into the phone; low enough that Dean couldn't hear most of her words. Until three very specific ones were said.

All activity had come to a screeching halt when she had mentioned the 50-yard line. Dean's eyes flew over to her as she said the words that were magic to 90 of the male populations' ears. They had been at a football game? The girl must have noticed the lack of movement from everyone else because she said, "Listen Mom, I gotta go. We're about to get back out on the road. I'll call you when we get home. Love you too." She closed her phone and put in back in her pocket.

Since the truck driver had lost all interest in their game, Dean took the opportunity to turn his full attention to the girl. The first thing he noticed was her hair. It was a beautiful, deep red color that had could not have come from a bottle. It was curly and long, down to the middle of her back. It was currently draped over her shoulders, flowing over the most impressive set of breasts he had seen that weren't gracing an actress on a late-night TV program. He couldn't help but notice; he was a guy after all and slightly tight-fitting university t-shirt she was wearing didn't help. Her skin was flawless and her green eyes had a mischievous glint to them. Even if they were darting nervously about the room.

Dean had decided to go talk to her when thunder suddenly roared overheard. The girl jumped at the sound, obviously uneasy about her situation. Her gaze flicked back to the direction her friend had gone and then passed back by the bar. And Dean. He smiled, the special grin that he only pulled out for pretty woman. She smiled back at him, her pink lips parting to reveal even white teeth. It was a sweet, almost bashful expression, one that intrigued Dean.

Before her smile had a chance to fade, her friend came out of the restroom, now looking as unsettled as the redhead about where they were. Dean took a habitual step towards them, but then thought better. Sam would be pissed if he put off leaving any longer and he was trapped in the Impala with the boy for another 5 hours. No one could make a car ride more miserable than an angry Sam. Although, from the look that the brunette threw back over her shoulder at his brother, maybe Sam wouldn't complain about staying.

Dean was surprised when the bartender issued was warning and couldn't help but be disappointed when the girls did not take it. That feeling didn't last long as the storm that had been threatening for so long started in full force. And then came the hail. Dean groaned inwardly; after all the work he had put into rebuilding the Impala, now it was stuck in a hailstorm. Two minutes later and the redhead was back at her abandoned table and the brunette was at the bar.

"Can I get a couple of Bud Lights?" the girl ordered. When she received their drinks and moved towards her friend, she met Sam's gaze. Dean saw her smile at his brother and hoped that his brother would man up and return the gesture. He looked out of the corner of his eye at the redhead, as he threw his last dart, and was pleased to see that she was giving him more than just a casual once-over. Oh yeah, he thought, stopping had been a great idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Rest Stop

Author: Razorbackgal0225

Rating: NC-17; and I make no bones about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, cars or situations from Supernatural, but I sure wish I did. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. The stuff you've never heard of comes from my imagination.

Author's Note: A warning from the beginning, this story is pure, unadulterated smut, starring both of our favorite hunters. If this type of story offends you, please, read no further. If you do enjoy this, please continue and be sure to let me know what you think. This is a little different type of story than I've done before, from multiple points of view. I hope you enjoy :-)

Act 1, Scene 3 and 4

How in the hell had she got to this place, Morgan Steele thought to herself as she aimlessly peeled the corner of the label on her beer. She knew that her mother wouldn't be appreciative of the vulgar language she was using in her head, but she was pretty sure her mother wouldn't like where she was sitting either. Not that she would tell the ever-perfect Catherine this story, as her mother would point out that it was her own fault for being in the situation, since she had insisted on driving to, of all things, a football game in another state.

All she had wanted to do was go to Alabama, watch the Razorbacks beat the home team and excise a few demons while she did so. The demons were relating to the ex-boyfriend for whom she had originally bought the tickets. The surprise birthday present had been ordered exactly two weeks before she caught him cheating with his next-door neighbor. The resulting breakup had been painful and had left her slightly depressed and definitely angry. She was just now getting over it and as an act of finality, she had decided to go the football game anyway. Her best friend Kelsey had agreed to road trip with her and they had been on their way back home, trying to out run the forecasted storm.

Morgan had really wanted to make it to Memphis before stopping again, but Kelsey had insisted that they would only be in Big Bill's Restaurant and Emporium for five minutes. She hadn't wanted to believe the bartender's warning, but when the hail had started, she had given up any idea of driving for a while. So, thanks to Kelsey's small bladder and habit of mainlining Dr Pepper, they were stuck for the time being.

Morgan hadn't been so wrapped up in her own concerns that she failed to notice the two younger guys in the bar. She had been thinking, while waiting on Kelsey to reappear from the bathroom, that they looked as out of place as she felt. Then she had really noticed the one playing darts. She had tried to not be obvious in her staring, darting her eyes around the room, only landing on him for a few seconds at a time. With each visit, she had catalogued a couple more facts.

First off, he was in shape, which was evident by how his t-shirt clung to his upper body. He was tall, although not as tall as the giant that was apparently his friend. Thick, curling eyelashes that most girls would kill for surrounded beautifully colored hazel eyes. She wondered if he had the types of eyes that changed colors with his mood. Not that she would find out, but it would be a nice addition to the fantasy she planned on creating in her mind on the drive back. So focused was she on taking inventory of the stranger's features that the first clap of thunder took her completely by surprise. She jumped, more out of disturbance from her reverie than actual fear. She had immediately felt idiotic for looking scared when, in actuality, she loved storms. Just not driving in them.

And then he smiled at her.

Morgan prided herself on being fairly well spoken. She could be verbose and her speech flowery when necessary. But when this guy smiled, her vocabulary was reduced to zilch. If someone had offered her $1,000 to speak at that moment, she wasn't sure she could have. He had a gorgeous mouth that had offered up the most tantalizing, wickedly charming grin she had ever seen. And before she could stop herself, she smiled back. She had no idea what kind of an expression she had given him; it could have been lopsided, goofy or downright scary, but she had no choice but to smile back.

Because of that, she had willed herself to avoid paying undue attention in his direction. She had a highly unladylike tendency to make a fool out of herself in front of good-looking men, and she did not want to add to her already impressive body of work. Instead she focused on Kelsey mostly, casting the occasional glance towards the corner.

"So," Kelsey's voiced brought her out of deep thought, "how long do you want to stick it out here?"

Morgan shrugged in response. "I don't know. I can't imagine the rain's going to keep up this hard for much longer. You know how it is at home, it'll pour down for 10 minutes and then be done."

Kelsey nodded. "I think you're right. Surely this will blow over soon." She paused for a minute. "You okay?" she asked.

Morgan stopped her label peeling and smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about the whole quietness. I'm just ready to get back out on the road."

Kelsey grinned. "S'okay. You can keep being quiet, I'll just enjoy the scenery." At this, Morgan laughed a little. When they had been about to leave, Morgan had seen the look Kelsey had given the taller guy. Kels did have a thing for tall, dark and handsome. She had also seen the smile TD and H had given her friend as she had ordered their drinks. The attraction seemed to be mutual.

Kelsey's next comment was little more than a whisper; enough that Morgan had to lean closer to catch it. "And don't think I haven't noticed the sparks between you and the hustler over there."

Morgan frowned in disbelief. "Whatever. You're imagining things." She looked over Kels's shoulder for a brief moment, surprised that she did appear to have the guy's attention. "And it doesn't matter anyway, we're leaving in ten minutes or so."

Kelsey huffed a little, sitting back in her chair. "Spoil sport."

She was still forming her cutting reply when the bartender walked to their table. He placed two more bottles in front of them. When he saw both girls' expressions of confusion, he explained. "They're on the house. We don't get many nice Southern young ladies in here." With a quick nod, he walked back to his post.

Morgan was surprised by the bartender's generosity, as was Kelsey. "Man," the brunette said as she finished her first beer. "Maybe we should move here."

"Maybe we slipped into the twilight zone," Morgan responded sarcastically.

"We're going to have to get you into a more glass half-full frame of mind," Kelsey answered. She then smiled mischievously. "And I think I have the perfect idea to do just that." She grabbed her purse and rose from her chair. "I'm going back to the restroom. And then I'm probably going to play a game of pool."

Morgan frowned again. For one thing, Kelsey had just been to the bathroom, and even her bladder wasn't that small. And she wasn't exactly a pool player. Before she had even opened her mouth to protest, Kelsey leaned over and whispered to her, "McHottie over there has been giving you looks hot enough to melt the polar icecaps. And whether you know it or not, you've been doing your whole 'come and get me' routine to him since we sat down. So I'm going to politely excuse myself and hope that he recognizes an opening to chat you up when he sees one. And hopefully his friend over there will do the same for me. Divide and conquer and all that." With another grin, Kelsey walked to the back of the bar again.

For a full minute, Morgan tried to figure out what Kelsey meant by the 'come and get me routine' crack. She hadn't been doing any such thing, if anything she was avoiding eye contact. She could bat her eyelashes with the best of them when she wanted to, but she hadn't been. She had convinced herself that her first beer had gone straight to Kelsey's head when the chair across from her was pulled out and occupied. Glancing up, Morgan tried and failed to contain the groan that she felt. Unfortunately, Kelsey's plan had worked, just not on the intended target. Morgan was now face-to-face with the guy McHottie had beaten in darts. This was not her day.

* * *

Kelsey Michaels examined her reflection in the miniscule mirror. She wasn't a bad-looking girl, she thought. Granted there wasn't anything glamorous about her features, but nothing too shabby either. So how in the world was she going to get that guy's attention? It really wasn't fair, she told herself, all Morgan had to do was sit at a table and she had Hot Guy #2 drooling all over her. Not that Morgan would notice of course, but it was a fact. There were times she was felt like she could stand on her head, naked, and guys wouldn't pay any attention. 

Now that sounded a lot like jealousy, a voice that resembled her mother's echoed in her mind. Kelsey sighed and agreed with it. If anyone deserved to be ogled, it was Morgan. She probably needed it after the hell her son-of-a-bitch ex-boyfriend had put her through. Her once out-going and lively friend had been more affected by the break-up than anyone knew. She was just now beginning to get back to her old self, laughing more than she had in three months. Kelsey had been so proud when her friend had decided to use the football tickets for herself and had even agreed to accompany her. And she didn't even care too much for football. It was and had been a cathartic experience for Morgan and that was what was important.

And speaking of cathartic experiences, she remembered the other reason for being in the restroom. Hot Guy #1. She had been too preoccupied with the pressure on her bladder to pay close attention as she had blown by him on her way to the back. Her first impression had been tall, a good six inches taller than her, and dark hair. When she had reemerged from the restroom, she had again not completely noticed him, as she knew Morgan would be itchin' to get back on the road. It wasn't until she had stood next to him while ordering their drinks that his full effect had hit her.

She should have hated him on principle alone. No one should be blessed with looks like that. He had shaggy brown hair, brushed back from his warm, brown eyes. She had briefly wondered if he shouldn't consider having his shirts specially made, since his shoulders almost didn't fit in the one he was wearing. She had watched out of the corner of her eye as he had lifted his drink to his mouth and bit her lip to keep from whimpering. Every single inch of his upper body seem to shift with that simple movement, a testament to the muscles that were hidden under the gray t-shirt. When she had turned to face him, she had given him what she hoped was her best smile. His answering one was sweet and caused dimples to appear in his cheeks. She was hooked.

She had kept an eye on him as she drank her first beer. He had been sitting at an angle from her, so she had been able to keep him in her peripheral vision. She had glanced over enough that she was afraid he would think she had a nervous tick. And while he wasn't sending her the scorching looks that Hot Guy #2 had been giving Morgan, he didn't look uninterested either. More of a happy medium.

So it was a good thing that they had stopped here. She nodded in the mirror as this thought came to her. Morgan had needed a break from driving and Kelsey had needed a restroom. The only reason she had drank as much caffeine as she did was to stay awake and make sure Morgan did the same. It was getting late in the evening and she didn't want her falling asleep behind the wheel. They had killed two birds with one stone at Big Bill's; they had rested and they had run into the hottest men this side of the Mississippi. Or possibly any side of the Mississippi. And now she was going to get a chance to flex her flirting muscles. Satisfied with her reflection, she left the strangely clean restroom.

And almost collided with Hot Guy #1. If she didn't know better, she'd think he had been waiting on her, since she couldn't come up with any other reason for him to be hanging around the ladies' room. That would be too good to be true, she thought to herself. Now that she was confronted with him, her mind went blank of any ideas of conversation. "Sorry," she finally apologized as she started to step around him, immediately ashamed of herself for not saying anything better.

She only made it a half a step away from him before he placed a hand on her arm, stopping her retreat. She wasn't at all sure what to make of this development, or the fact that his hand covered half of her forearm, so she pointedly looked down at his hand, then up at him. He looked slightly nervous. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"Um, hi," he said in an almost whisper. "Listen, I know you don't know me from Adam, but I need you to stay back here for a minute or two." Kelsey noticed that even though he made eye contact while speaking to her, his attention stayed focused on the main room and whatever was taking place out there. His large frame was completely blocking her view, so she couldn't see anything. For some reason, she had a feeling he wasn't kidding around.

"Why, what's going on?" she asked, just as quietly as he did.

"Your friend may have inadvertently started a fight," he answered. He then put both hands on her shoulders, as she started to charge around him. "No, you're staying back here out of the way. She's fine, nothing's going to happen to her."

"Whatever, you're not keeping me back here if Morgan's in any kind of trouble. I've got to help her," Kelsey was beginning to get a little scared. This was so not part of her plan, especially since they were stopped in the middle of nowhere Mississippi. She struggled against the guy's hold, but he didn't budge an inch.

"There's nothing to worry about. My brother's got everything under control. But if you run out there in the middle of it, that could cause a problem. That's the reason I'm keeping you back here." He gently pushed her back and turned her towards the room with the pool table in it. "We're just going to stay here until Dean gives the all clear sign."

"Your brother?" Kelsey repeated. "The dart player?"

The man nodded. "That's him. Trust me, your friend is in good hands."

She stared at him for a minute. "And I should trust you why?" she asked.

He paused a moment, considering her question. Then he smiled, bringing those killer dimples back out. Kelsey held back a sigh of appreciation. "I guess you don't have any reason to trust me."

Kelsey studied the Hot Guy #1. She knew that she shouldn't believe him, just because he was incredibly good-looking. But, she had come back here with the express purpose of spending time alone with him. Although this hadn't been her plan at all, the result was the same. She was worried about Morgan, but from what she had seen of Hot Guy #2, he seemed like the macho, I-can-kick-anyone's-ass type, and she certainly wouldn't be any help in that regard. "Okay, I'll stay back here for a few minutes, but that's all," she emphasized. "If anything happens to Morgan…" she trailed off, not sure how to finish that thought.

"Don't worry. Dean can handle himself in just about any situation. Nothing's going to happen to your friend," he reassured her. "Oh," he said, as if he had only just thought of something. "I'm Sam, by the way." He extended his hand towards her.

"Kelsey," she answered. She placed her hand in his. She had approximately two seconds to take in his warm, strong grip when the lights in the bar went out.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Rest Stop

Author: Razorbackgal0225

Rating: NC-17; and I make no bones about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, cars or situations from Supernatural, but I sure wish I did. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. The stuff you've never heard of comes from my imagination.

Author's Note: I apologize for the length of this update, but I promised myself that I would get one done this week. So here it is. I am working on more, so fear not, if you're still reading. So far, there's no smut, but there will be in upcoming chapters. If that offends, I apologize. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Sam watched as the brunette walked to the back of the bar again. Actually, he must have been flat-out staring, since Dean elbowed him in the stomach none-too-subtly a couple seconds after she passed by. He felt his face redden as he realized how obvious he had been. He couldn't help it; she was really hot. He hoped her friend hadn't been watching. He continued gazing in the direction she had disappeared, trying to come up with some reason to follow her and strike up a conversation. It had been a long time since he had engaged in casual flirting and he wasn't sure he remembered how. For all he knew, she was married or engaged or attached. But, he reminded himself, she had smiled at him as she had ordered their beers, and that had to count for something.

He was brought out of his musing by a grunt from Dean. Morgan, as he had overhead her friend call her, was no longer alone. She had been joined by the recently-defeated-at-darts trucker. Sam guessed Morgan wasn't too happy about the company, since she was scooting her chair away from his, as discreetly as she could. He couldn't make out what was being said, but from the expression on her face, it wasn't the most appealing offer she had ever heard. He felt Dean tense up next to him, ready to intervene if necessary.

Sam really didn't want to get involved in a bar fight, but he began accounting for the remaining people in the bar, just in case. He knew without a doubt that his brother could handle the trucker if necessary. He didn't think the other people in the bar would be issue; they weren't paying any attention to the activity at Morgan's table. The variable in the situation would be the brunette. If she came back at the wrong time, that could cause a problem. Sam glanced over at Dean, who was looking back at him. Dean's eyes flicked back to the bar, in the direction Morgan's friend had walked. Years of living, training, and fighting with him had given Sam a sixth sense of what his brother wanted. If something happened, it was his job to head off the other girl.

Two minutes later, the 'something' happened. Bubba, as Sam had named him, put his hand on Morgan's arm. When she tried to pull her arm away, Bubba kept hold of her. Although she didn't look frightened, Sam could tell she wasn't overjoyed either. A few seconds later, she proved this by stating quite clearly and loud enough for everyone to hear, "Get your hands off me!"

Sam and Dean hopped off their barstools in unison. Sam didn't stick around to see Dean's next move after heading towards the girl. He walked quickly to the back of the bar, hoping that the brunette would understand why he was basically going to hold her hostage temporarily. He heard his brother ask casually, "What seems to be the problem?" before he rounded the corner. And practically ran into his target.

She stared at him for a moment, before shaking her head, as if she were disappointed in somehow, and then muttered an apology. Not wanting her to be shocked by the scene out front, he placed a hand on her arm, stopping her and blocking her view of the main room. She glanced up at him, her big blue eyes filled with a mixture of curiosity and concern, then back down at his hand.

"Um, hi," he said quietly, not wanting to draw any attention to them, "listen, I know you don't know me from Adam, but I need you to stay back here for a minute or two." Sam hoped that she didn't freak out and tried to sound as reassuring as he could. He wasn't sure he succeeded entirely, but at least she didn't scream when she answered,

"Why, what's going on?" Her response was low and lilting, with a definite Southern twang. Not as pronounced as her friend's, but still noticeable. Sam laughed at himself inwardly; he had never noticed girls' voices until Dean had waxed poetic on the joys of accents after a night of drinking. Now it was one of the first things he noticed. Damn his brother.

Sam summarized the situation out front as quickly and efficiently as he could. The brunette reacted as he had expected; she immediately wanted to help her friend. Her eyes had sparked with angry fire at the thought of the other girl being in danger, look that Sam definitely appreciated. Actually, as he steered her into the empty pool room, there wasn't much about her that he didn't appreciate. He remembered that he hadn't introduced himself, and held out his hand once they were hidden from sight. "Oh, I'm Sam, by the way."

"Kelsey." She accepted his hand and smiled. And then the room was plunged into darkness.

Sam reflexively looked around, checking to see if it was just where they were, or if the whole bar was affected. Of course this did no good, since it was so dark that he couldn't see Kelsey standing in front of him. He was so surprised by the turn of events that he didn't even notice he was still holding her hand, until he felt her take a step towards him.

"Um, Sam?" she asked nervously. "Were the lights going out part of ya'll keeping things under control?" Her shoulder brushed his arm as she moved closer to his side. Without thinking, he laced his fingers through hers and gave a gentle squeeze.

"No, that's not us." As he answered, another crack of thunder sounded outside, loud enough to shake the glass windows. "I have a feeling that's the cause of the electrical problems," he finished with a slight laugh.

"Great," she muttered. "Stuck in some dive in BFE Mississippi in the dark with a bunch of rednecks wanting to fight. Fan-freakin-tastic. This'll teach me to need a bathroom break."

Sam couldn't help it; he chuckled at her little rant. If only this was the strangest situation he'd been in with a girl to which he was attracted. He was about to suggest that they try and find the pool table and have seat when his cell phone rang.

When he flipped it open, the phone gave off enough light that he could see Kelsey again. She was standing next to him, the hand he wasn't holding combing though her hair. She looked up at him as he answered and gave him a lopsided grin. His heart-rate kicked up a notch and he felt a distinct twinge of arousal begin. "Hey Dean," he answered, "Did you notice the lights went out?"

"No, really?" came the sarcastic reply. "When did that happen?" Sam heard another voice, slightly muffled as well. "Hold on a minute," Dean said. Sam frowned and waited. His brother came back on the line. "Morgan wants to know if Kelsey's with you."

He glanced at Kelsey, who was now leaning against the pool table. Even in the slightly eerie bluish glow of his phone, she was still beautiful. "Yeah, she's right here," he answered. "Where are you?"

"In the women's restroom, I think. Don't ask," Dean stated quickly, heading off the inevitable question from Sam. "We're going to stay here for a minute to make sure that Bubba is still down for the count and then we're heading for the back door."

"Assuming you can find the back door," Sam said, propping himself up on the pool table next to Kelsey. "Sounds better than some plans you've had."

"Shut up. See you in five." Dean ended the phone call.

"I'm guessing Morgan is with your brother?" Kelsey asked when he moved the phone away from his ear. The light wasn't anywhere near bright, but it was still better than nothing, so Sam didn't return it to his pocket.

"Yeah, they're hiding out for a minute. We'll meet up with them outside in a few." Sam finally realized he was still holding Kelsey's hand. "Oh, sorry about that," he apologized as he disentangled his hand from hers.

She shrugged and smiled. "That's alright. You have nice hands." Her eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't, I mean, oh never mind." She ducked her head and Sam could hear her mumbling under her breath. He grinned; not only was she gorgeous, she had a personality to match.

"That's not exactly an insult, so I think we're okay." He watched as she tucked her hair behind her ear and again his hand itched to do the same. "You have nice hands too," he answered without thinking. He rolled his eyes, thankful Dean wasn't around to hear such a lame compliment. Kelsey raised her gaze from the floor. To his surprise, she reached over and reclaimed his hand.

"Well then, that's settled. We seem to enjoy holding hands." They sat in silence for a moment before she continued. "Oh and thanks. For rescuing Morgan and everything. Not every guy would have helped out."

Sam shook his head, embarrassed by her compliment. "It's no big deal."

"So Mr. No Big Deal, how are we going to kill time?" Kelsey's question was innocent enough, but not-so-innocent ideas flooded Sam's mind. Most of those included the pool table behind them and holding more than just hands. He bit back a groan. It was going to be a long five minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Rest Stop

Author: Razorbackgal0225

Rating: NC-17; and I make no bones about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, cars or situations from Supernatural, but I sure wish I did. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. The stuff you've never heard of comes from my imagination.

Author's Note: Again, this is a short update, but I wanted to get one out this week. And I'd like to apologize for the lack of smut so far, since that is what was advertised, but it's taking a little longer to develop than I anticipated. But I promise, there will be a smut-heavy pay-off. As always, if you like what reading, let me know. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, I really appreciate it!

* * *

Dean had no idea what he was going to do next. He hadn't really developed a plan, at least outside of stopping the trucker, who he had named Bubba in his mind, from bothering the hot red head. He had been sitting quietly, minding his own business, but keeping an eye on the situation, until Bubba had touched the girl. And the girl had made it clear she didn't want to be touched. He didn't see any other choice, other than intervening. So he had slid off his barstool and sent Sam to head off the other girl at the pass. But now that he had Bubba's attention and likewise his hand off Morgan's arm, he had to think on his feet. Good thing he was an excellent improviser.

"Listen pretty boy," Bubba sneered, putting a lot of emphasis on the pretty part, "just 'cause you beat me in darts doesn't mean you're gonna beat me with the ladies." He gave the girl a lustful grin. "And I think this lady needs a real man." 

"I'm not really in the market, thanks," she snarked back, obviously not scared speechless, as Dean had thought she might be. "And you're really not my type." She pushed her chair back even further from the table, putting as much space as possible between her and the larger man. Dean took this opportunity and stepped in front of Bubba. 

"Look, man, I don't want to tell you your business, but I don't think she's interested. Besides," he said, throwing a look at Morgan over his shoulder. "Don't you think she might be a little high maintenance for you?" Ignoring the outraged gasp from behind him, he continued. "Let me buy you a beer and we'll call it good, alright?"

Dean waited for his response, a fake smile plastered on his face. He hoped that Bubba took the bait and this didn't get out of hand. He had no doubt whatsoever that he could take this guy, but getting in a bar fight when he was worn out from their last job was not in his plans. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to make sure that Morgan was a safe distance away, just in case. 

"I think I'll take my chances with the girl," Bubba finally answered and took a menacing step in Morgan's direction. Dean followed his movement, staying between the big man and the girl. Everyone else in the bar had stopped whatever they were doing and were watching the action, like it was a television show. Dean sighed internally; this wasn't going to end well. "Get out of my way, boy," the trucker growled, giving Dean a shove as he tried to move around him.

"'Fraid I can't do that," Dean said, standing his ground. 

Dean thanked his normally unlucky stars that Bubba wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. The man couldn't have given away his next move more if he had announced it to the room. His big arm reared back, preparing to punch Dean in the face. Even Morgan saw it coming, if the loud intake of breath from behind him was any indication. He threw up his own arm and blocked the swing and landed a punch of his own in Bubba's considerable gut. The man doubled over slightly at the attack, but not enough to suit Dean. Before he had a chance to recover, Dean's fist connected with his jaw, knocking him to the floor.

As Bubba was still conscious, Dean knew he needed to get Sam, himself and the girls out of the bar as quickly as he could. Not knowing on which side of this fight the other occupants of the room would fall was a variable he couldn't afford to risk. He wasn't armed, his normal back-up was otherwise occupied, and he was slightly outnumbered if the guys drinking decided to help Bubba. He turned around and grabbed Morgan's wrist, pulling her along with him as he moved in the direction Sam had gone.

"You actually hit him!" she squealed, surprise evident in her voice. "I can't believe you did that!"

She wasn't moving fast enough for Dean, so he gave another, more forceful tug to get her attention. "Yeah, I did, now come on." Before she could offer a protest, they were half-way to the back of the bar.

"There's a back entrance to the right," the bartender called out as the pair left the room. Dean gave a quick wave as thanks, wanting to get out before Bubba got to his feet. He groaned to himself when he saw there were two doors to the right once they neared the back. He was in the middle of determining which led outside when the bar went dark. Not just a little dark where you can still make out shapes, but entirely and completely pitch black.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Dean muttered under his breath, feeling his way towards the two doors. At least, he was until he was stopped by the unmoving girl behind him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered furiously. "You can't see, can you?"

"No, but I know that one of these doors leads outside and there's a very large, very angry man behind us that knows this place a hell of a lot better than we do. Now c'mon," he pulled her along as his hand connected with the door. It swung open and Dean stepped through it, leaving Morgan no choice but to follow.

"Fantastic choice," Morgan said sarcastically, as it became evident he had not picked the correct door. "He'll have no problem finding and beating the crap out of you now."

"Shit," Dean cursed as he fumbled around in his pocket for his lighter. Finding it and clicking in quickly, he held up the small flame. He could see Morgan, a frown on her pretty face, standing in the middle of what appeared to a bathroom. "Shit," he repeated. He looked around, hoping there was at least a window someone could crawl out. After investigating the entire 10 by 10 room, he realized they were well and truly stuck. "And no one's beating the crap out of me," he finally responded to her last comment.

He stepped back over to the door, taking the small bit of light with him. He leaned against the door, listening for any clue as to what was going on in the main rooms. He couldn't hear anything specific, so he guessed that Bubba was still out of commission. As a precaution, he reached up and turned the lock.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate you helping me, I do, but I'd really like to find my friend and get out of here," Morgan took a step towards him, evidently planning on leaving the bathroom.

"Join the club," Dean answered. "But we're not leaving yet." He turned and leaned against the door, facing Morgan again. His lighter was still working, so he could see the frown was still present. 

"Considering I don't even know your name, I really don't think you're in the position to be bossing me around," she said. "For all I know, you could be worse than Big Foot out there." She crossed her arms in front of her. 

Her simple action, which emphasized her already impressive assets, reminded Dean why he was in the position in the first place. If he hadn't been paying as close of attention as he had been to the hot red head, this would have never happened. He and Sam would be back out on the road and he could have been fantasizing about ripping off Morgan's t-shirt and jeans. Now he was stuck in a bar bathroom with her. And she didn't appear to be in a clothes-ripping-off frame of mind. Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Did your friend come back here to get Kelsey?" She was maintaining her defensive posture, which made it hard for Dean to concentrate.

"Yeah, Sam came back here to make sure she didn't come back into the middle of something." He considered her question for a moment, surprised that she had figured out what had happened. His surprise must have shown on his face, because she replied dryly,

"Just because I look high-maintenance doesn't mean I'm an idiot," her frown deepened even more, so much that Dean would almost call it a pout. It was a good look for her, he decided. 

"Okay, Morgan, right?" he said. When she nodded that this was correct, he continued. "I'm Dean. I'm going to call my brother Sam and make sure everything's okay with him. Then we're going to make sure that no one's coming back here and we'll head for the back door. That alright?" She nodded again, her expression softening a little.

After his quick phone call to Sam, he moved away from the still locked door and slid down the wall onto the floor. He stretched his legs out in front of him, trying to get semi-comfortable on the concrete slab. Morgan had visibly relaxed after hearing that Kelsey was safe with Sam and was leaning against the sink. The circle of light that his Zippo put out barely made it to her feet, so most of her face was in shadow. For a minute, they stood and sat in silence, until Morgan suddenly straightened and moved towards the paper towel dispenser. He watched as she tore off a couple of sheets of paper and then walked to one side of him. After placing the towels on the floor, she gracefully lowered herself to the floor and sat beside him. Her shoulder brushed his arm for a second as she situated herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't thank you before for stepping in out there. That was really nice of you," she said quietly.

"No problem," he answered, giving her his pretty-girl grin. "I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress."

She laughed at his response. "So I'm not only high maintenance, but I'm a damsel too?" Dean tilted his head slightly to meet her gaze and saw that the mischievous spark he had noticed earlier was back. "Sadly enough, I think that's the nicest thing I've ever been called in a bar."

"You're obviously hanging around the wrong people," he replied. His eyes raked over her quickly, obviously appraising her. "I could think of a lot nicer things to call you than that." 

She blushed attractively and averted her eyes for a moment. Then she brushed her hair off her shoulder and said, "Thanks, I think." With her slight movement, Dean could smell her perfume. It was a lush, exotic mix of vanilla and some type of flower and it immediately sent Dean back to his clothes-ripping fantasy. Which caused a reaction that made him thankful for the dim lighting. If just smelling her was giving him a hard-on, it was going to be a long five minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Rest Stop

Title: Rest Stop

Author: Razorbackgal0225

Rating: NC-17; and I make no bones about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, cars or situations from Supernatural, but I sure wish I did. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. The stuff you've never heard of comes from my imagination.

Author's Note: And the smut commences! I'm updating quickly this time, because this will be the last update for at least a week. I'm off to Vegas for a conference next week and will be without internet access. And possibly gambling away my life savings. I'd love to see some nice reviews in my email box when I get back! Enjoy!!

* * *

The longer Morgan had to consider her decision, the more she knew it was the right one. The comment Kelsey had made about Dean giving her scorching looks had been bouncing around in her brain ever since he had slammed the lock on the door shut. So, she thought, this was the perfect opportunity to find out is Kels was delusional, or if Dean was interested. She had stopped being upset and had sat down next to him, even going so far as to flirt a little.

Even in the dim light, he was still smoking hot. It was getting warmer in the bathroom, so his t-shirt was clinging to his upper body more than before. It showed off muscle development that screamed to be explored and when paired with the face of a fallen angel was definitely a lethal combination. Enough for her to throw caution to the wind.

So far, so good. Dean had responded in kind and if she wasn't mistaken, he had given her 'the look.' The look that had been missing from her love life for way too long. Even in the very dim glow cast from the lighter, she could see the spark that Kelsey had been talking about in his eyes. Those extremely gorgeous, bottomless hazel eyes. They had talked about meaningless things; he had commented on the football game she had attended and she had asked how much money he had won from Bubba in darts. Dean had been inching closer and closer to her in the last couple of minutes, enough that their legs were now touching. He was flicking the lighter on and off and Morgan was about to make a crack about disco lighting when the Zippo slipped out of his hands. 

The clink of the lighter on the concrete was deafening as darkness shrouded the small room. Morgan held her breath, knowing that their only source of light had just bounced out of reach. Not knowing what would be the best thing to do, she waited a moment. 

"Well, hell, that was smooth, wasn't it?" Dean's voice floated through the air. It sounded even better in the dark; somehow rough and smooth at the same time. Definitely a voice she wouldn't mind hearing in her ear late at night. She smiled, even though he couldn't see her.

"If you wanted to get me in the dark, all you had to do was ask," Morgan answered, she hoped flirtatiously. It was certainly the most forward thing she'd ever said to a guy, but she was sticking to her earlier decision. She was determined to get a little action before they left the bar tonight.

When he didn't respond right away, Morgan's mind filled with doubt. Maybe Dean hadn't been as interested as she thought he was. Damn Kelsey for planting the thought in her brain. If her breakup with Brian had taught her anything, it was that she did not know how to read men. Hoping to laugh off her comment later, she reached out in the dark in the direction she thought the lighter had landed.

Her hand connected with something decidedly not a lighter or concrete. It was more like denim-wrapped steel, and it was accompanied with a surprised groan from Dean. Morgan's eyes widened and she felt a blush spread from her cheeks all the way down her throat. She had managed to plant her hand on Dean's crotch. Not just a light brush or fleeting glance, but a full-on grab. He had obviously moved to find his lighter and she had obviously just made a huge fool of herself.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean…" she didn't even know how to finish that apology, completely at a loss for the words to make up for grabbing a guy's dick in a bar bathroom. She was preparing to draw her hand back and hope to be swallowed by a sudden hole in the floor, when Dean stopped her. He placed his hand over hers, trapping it against him. Morgan gasped, surprised by his move.

"Don't be," he said, his voice huskier than before. "I'm sure not." His hand tightened around hers slightly, and she felt his erection grow even larger under her fingers. She reflexively squeezed him and was rewarded with another deep groan. Not being able to see him or his reactions gave Morgan a freedom she wouldn't have had otherwise. She was almost proud that she had gotten a guy who looked like Dean in this condition. Hell, she was proud. She gave him another gentle squeeze.

"Morgan," he murmured. He wrapped his hand around her calf, the nearest thing to him. "I've gotta warn you, you're playing with fire." Even through her jeans, she could felt the heat of his skin and it sent fissions of desire through her body. He stroked up her leg to her knee and caressed the underside. Morgan bit her lip and sighed. This was the moment of truth. She could stop this or she could see it through. So she replied,

"I think I'm becoming a pyromaniac." 

Two seconds later, she was pulled forcefully into Dean's lap. Her hands flew out to steady herself and landed on his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, causing her to settle squarely on his cock. He grunted; she whimpered. His hands stroked up her back to her neck and directed her head towards his. She expected to feel his lips on hers; instead, she felt his forehead bump against hers.

Morgan giggled slightly and Dean chuckled in response. "I'll teach you to laugh at me woman," he promised as one of his hands tangled in her hair. 

"I wasn't laughing at…" she never finished her answer as this time their mouths connected. Since Morgan had been in mid-sentence, Dean's tongue swept inside her mouth quickly. God, could the man kiss. His lips were firm and warm and coaxing. He explored her mouth thoroughly and with authority. Morgan groaned appreciatively and moved her hands up to his shoulders. She pulled his full bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled gently. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ass and pulled their upper bodies closer together, pressing her suddenly heavy breasts to his chest. They finally broke away from each other, Dean's mouth moving across to ear.

"Morgan," he said softly, licking her earlobe. She shivered. "Are you sure about this?" She smiled against his neck then placed a kiss on his stubbled jaw. The fact that he had asked was the final check in the pro column. 

She wiggled her hips invitingly against him, and he thrust his up in response. "Yes, Dean, I'm sure." He kissed her again and moved his hands down her sides to the hem of her t-shirt.

"I know you can't see it, but I'm grinning like a fool right now," he commented before giving her another kiss. She laughed at his joke, then raised her arms when he pulled her shirt over her head. A moment of silence followed before his slightly callused hands slid over her bare stomach. She sucked in a deep breath and sighed, loving the feel of his hands on her skin. "God I wish I could see you baby."

"I know," she whispered back. Then she gasped out loud when his mouth landed on the upper swell of her breast. Her hands scrambled to find the bottom of his shirt, tugging upwards after she found it. His lips left her skin only long enough to rid himself of the clothing before he was exploring her curves again. She stroked the smooth warm skin of his back, enjoying the play of his muscles as he moved. She was so engrossed in mapping his body that she didn't feel him reach around to the clasp and unfasten her bra. Morgan blinked a couple of times when the slightly cooler air hit her already hardened nipples.

"Lean back for me baby," he ordered and she complied. He had raised his knees up to support her and she reclined against them. The lack of light made every touch, every kiss a surprise. A whisper of fingertips here, a brush of lips there; she felt like he was caressing every erogenous zone she had, all at the same time. 

"Dean!" she cried when his mouth latched on to her nipple. His rough tongue lapped at her sensitive skin as he sucked gently. She squirmed against his hard cock, feeling the wetness that had gathered between her legs increase with each tug of his mouth. He ground himself into her cleft in answer, switching from one breast to another. This time his teeth scraped against her nipple and a shaft of pleasure shot up her spine. She arched her back instinctively, trying to increase the contact. 

"You like that do you, baby?" he asked, his breath hot on her skin. "You like it a little rough?" He punctuated his question with a sharper bite. She gasped loudly and clutched his shoulders tighter. Morgan threw her head back in ecstasy. And then the lights flickered back on.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Rest Stop

Title: Rest Stop

Author: Razorbackgal0225

Rating: NC-17; and I make no bones about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, cars or situations from Supernatural, but I sure wish I did. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. The stuff you've never heard of comes from my imagination.

Author's Note: As promised, my post-Vegas update. As the conference had it's slow moments, I had a chance to work on the next update. Consider this a warm-up to the real deal that will begin in the next chapter. If you love it or hate it, let me know by pushing the little review button at the bottom of the page!

* * *

Kelsey drummed her fingers on her leg. After she and Sam had found the pool table and perched themselves on it, the wait had gotten really boring. Right after the phone call, when she'd said possibly the most idiotic comment ever about liking his hands, she thought they had clicked. She had sort of expected Sam to make a move, maybe get her kiss on for a little while before they high-tailed it out of the bar and went their respective ways. That was an idea she could definitely get behind. Being alone in the dark with him had increased her attraction to him. His cheekbones were even sharper in the dim light and his rare smiles had grown softer. But he had stopped talking to her, hence the boring.

At the moment, he was rolling the cue ball off the wall of the table behind her; each hit making a soft thud. That was the only noise in the room. Thud after thud after thud. And it was starting to get on her nerves. So much so that the next time he rolled the ball, she caught it on the way back by. "I'm not trying to be a bitch or anything," she said, "but that's getting a little old."

He grinned at her sheepishly. "Sorry," he apologized. "I was just trying to take my mind off something."

Great, Kelsey thought. Being stuck back here with me is bad enough that he's doing anything to distract himself from it. So much for her flirting muscles. They were obviously going to continue to atrophy. "I'm sure there's about fifty other places you'd rather be, right?" She tried but failed to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"What?" Sam asked, sounding a little shocked. "No, that's not what I meant at all."

She paid no heed to his denial and continued on. "I understand. I mean, like you said, you don't know me from Adam, I don't expect you to be ecstatic to be here." She ran a nervous hand through her hair when she realized she sounded borderline bitter. She bit her bottom lip, determined not to say anything to make the situation worse.

"Hey," Sam's soft comment brought her out of her mutual self-assessment. "That is not what I meant at all." Kelsey risked glancing up at Sam and was surprised to see a smile on his face, his brown eyes warm and friendly. She smiled back shyly, hoping she had been wrong about his view of the situation. Maybe all was not lost.

"So," she began, trying to end the heavy silence, "what brings you and your brother to this place? You're obviously not from around here." Sam chuckled in response and the sound washed over Kelsey like a warm breeze, leaving even more heat in its wake. It was really wasn't fair that God had combined Sam's face, body and voice in one package. One very large package, she was reminded as he straightened next to her.

"Well, we were passing through on a road trip and Dean decided he needed a beer," he explained. "And here we are."

"I think I'm going to need a little more than that," she prodded jokingly. She even went so far as to nudge him with her shoulder. "What kind of road trip?"

Sam laughed again. "What is this, Twenty Questions?"

"It's either that or Truth or Dare," Kelsey offered, "cause I have a feeling we're going to be here longer than five minutes. I saw the looks Dean was giving Morgan. And now that he's got her alone in the dark…"

"Sorry about that," Sam said, "he's not very subtle." There was another long pause, enough of one that Kelsey thought she had insulted him. She was about to apologize when he answered, "Truth."

Kelsey blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected him to accept her challenge. Now she would have to do some quick thinking. What question could she ask that would be flirtatious but not slutty. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head. "Nope. My turn."

She sighed deeply. "Alright, truth."

He leaned over closer to her, his face serious in the dim glow from his cell phone. "Did you really almost get into a fight at the football game?"

Kelsey was completely taken aback. "How did you know about that?" she asked shocked.

"Nope, it's not your turn," Sam responded, almost evilly. His dimples were out in full force. "'Fess up."

"Shit," Kelsey muttered, but her answer was decidedly louder. "It wasn't almost a fight, more of a disagreement with an over-excited drunk frat boy. He was under the impression it was Mardi Gras and I was required to flash him. I was simply correcting him." She shrugged and noticed Sam's eyes flicker down to her chest. If she wasn't mistaken, it was an appreciative glance. "It took more than once for it to get through. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How did you know about the not an almost fight?" she asked suspiciously.

Sam grinned. "I heard Morgan say something about it while she was on the phone. I have to admit, I didn't think you looked like the fighting type." Kelsey saw his eyes rake over her again. "But I could be wrong. Truth or dare?"

"I repeat, it wasn't a fight. Truth."

He bit his lower lip, a move that drew her attention to his mouth. She couldn't keep her mind from wondering how his lips would feel against hers or moving over her skin. She was distracted by this thought when he finally asked, "Have you ever kissed on a first date?"

Kelsey hoped his question didn't mean that her thoughts had been written all over her face. "Yes."

"Before a first date?" he followed up. She shook her head.

"No. One at a time, nosey."

Sam sighed loudly. "Okay, truth."

"Chicken," she accused facetiously. She paused for a minute, considering her next question. He had checked out her boobs and brought up kissing, so she decided to be bolder. "What's your favorite sexual position?"

Sam made a noise that was a cross between a groan and a shocked gasp. "What?"

She raised her eyebrows in challenge. "Hey, I warned you. I told you that you chickened out on dare. 'Fess up," she used his prior words against him.

Again, there was silence. She tilted her head to see if he was insulted, stunned or disgusted. To her delight, he appeared to be deep in thought. When he finally began, his voice had deepened and had a husky timbre added. "It depends, but most of the time, I'd say girl on top. That way she can set the pace and control how deep I go. Plus, there's easier access to her breasts and clit. Gotta make sure she's satisfied and enjoying herself."

Every ounce of blood in Kelsey's body rushed straight to her pussy and she realized she had become embarrassingly wet. Never in her life had a guy's speech turned her on so much. She was thankful for the darkness, since she knew her cheeks were flushed and her nipples hard. She noticed Sam seemed to be waiting on a response, so she said, "Oh, that's a good answer," she squeaked out. As if her initial reaction hadn't been bad enough, now she sounded like a ten-year-old going through puberty.

"Truth or dare, Kelsey."

Here it was. The moment she'd been waiting on since she had basically abandoned Morgan and made her way to the back of the bar. Kelsey had never been overly shy and she wasn't going to change now.

"Dare."

"Thank God," Sam muttered before taking her arm closest to him, pulling her towards him. He brushed a strand of hair from her cheek and rested his hand on her neck. "Kiss me," he dared, his lips tantalizing closer to hers.

Kelsey wet her lips and smiled. "If you insist," she replied before following his instruction. With the first taste of Sam's mouth, she knew she could become an addict. He was somehow comfortable and thrilling at the same time. She sighed contentedly and moved closer to him. She couldn't get enough of his warmth and wanted to feel more. She slid her hand up his corded arm and laced her fingers through his hair. Since she had been dared to kiss him, she ran the tip of her tongue across the seam of his lips.

Sam groaned in response and opened up, his tongue quickly sweeping into Kelsey's mouth. The welcome invasion stole the breath from her lungs; their tongues tangled in a heated dance. After a minute, they broke apart, both panting for air. Kelsey smiled devilishly and pressed a trail of kisses across his ever-so sharp cheekbones over to his ear. "Truth or dare, Sam," she whispered before taking his earlobe between her teeth.

He took in a sharp breath and ran his hands down her back. "I'm gonna have to go with dare."

She leaned far enough away from him to make eye contact. She saw that his pupils had dilated, the beautiful brown color mostly displaced by black. She smiled in what was hopefully her sexiest smile and replied. "Prove it to me. Prove to me that that's your favorite position."

Kelsey was suddenly lifted all the way off the table and deposited onto Sam's lap. After another scorching kiss, he answered, "Yes ma'am."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Rest Stop

Title: Rest Stop

Author: Razorbackgal0225

Rating: NC-17; and I make no bones about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, cars or situations from Supernatural, but I sure wish I did. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. The stuff you've never heard of comes from my imagination.

Author's Note: Warning—smut ahead. Someone gets their rocks off. Another someone will get theirs in the next chapter. Short update, but I felt bad leaving you hanging after the last one. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Sam hadn't lied to Kelsey; the reason he had been flinging the cue ball back and forth was to distract himself from the pictures of naked Kelsey running through his mind. He was convinced that being in close quarters with Dean was turning him into a horny sex-maniac, because while he had a healthy imagination, it had never run away with him as it was now. His answer to her comment had come out no where near how he intended, so to get back in her good graces, he had taken her up on the offer of playing Truth or Dare. He remembered the game bringing about some particularly inventive encounters with his girlfriend prior to Jessica and he hoped it would be at least half as effective with Kelsey.

He had been curious as to the fight that Morgan had mentioned, so he asked that question first. He wasn't that surprised that it hadn't been close to an actual fight; she really didn't seem like that type of girl. Since she had opened with a personal question, he had asked about kissing on a first date. Since their situation wouldn't be considered a date even to the freakiest of people, he followed up with the prior to a first date kiss question just to see what his chances were. Even though she didn't answer, the smile she gave with her negative response was enough to give him hope.

Then she asked the sex question and threw all doubt of whether she was interested in him out the window. He had answered as suggestively as he could without coming right out and offering to her a demonstration. He could hear her breathing increase as he made a speech of which his brother would have been proud. He hadn't been lying either; the minute she had voiced the question, an image of Kelsey riding him, head thrown back in ecstasy, had taken up residence in his head and refused to leave. That picture also brought about an erection that wasn't going anywhere soon, no matter what distraction he tried to use. So when she had chosen 'dare' he had decided to make his move.

The kiss had been worth the wait. Kelsey's lips were warm and soft, her tongue wasting no time twisting with his. The moan that came from her throat when he ran his hands over her bare arms was erotic and left him wanting more. She managed to find one of his most sensitive spots, when she latched on to his earlobe after asking, "Truth or dare, Sam."

Determined not to be outdone, he answered, "I'm gonna have to go with dare."

His cock grew even harder when she responded, "Prove it to me. Prove to me that that's your favorite position." He quickly picked her up by the arms and placed her in his lap, wanting as much physical contact with her as possible. He kissed her again, one full of heat and promise and said,

"Yes ma'am."

He punctuated this agreement by shifting Kelsey slightly in his lap, causing his cock to rest directly between her thighs. She let out a breathy gasp and her eyes widened as she felt him fully for the first time. He wound his fingers through her silky hair and drew her lips back down to his. Slanting his head, he kissed her as deeply as he could, massaging her every inch of her mouth with his tongue. She tasted of beer and peppermint; two flavors he never would have guessed would go together, but combined were delicious nonetheless. He felt her relax into his embrace until her breasts were pressed fully against him and he could feel her hard nipples brush against his chest with every movement. Sam was so absorbed with kissing her that he didn't even notice the lights in the bar come back on, until they separated enough to breathe.

Sam blinked against the harshness of the sudden illumination of the room. He glanced at Kelsey, hoping that the moment wouldn't be broken. He broke into a huge grin when he saw the expectant smile on her face and felt her hands trail down to find the bottom of his t-shirt. He helped her out, pulling the shirt over his head.

"Wow," she said appreciation evident in her voice. She skimmed her fingertips across his now naked chest, "I'm really glad I can see again. I wouldn't want to miss this." She dipped her head and dropped a line of kisses across his skin. Sam barely had time to be a little smug at how impressed Kelsey seemed to be with his body before she bent her head far enough to lick across one of his nipples. He basked in her attention for a minute before he realized she was way overdressed.

"Off with the shirt," he growled. Kelsey looked up from her work and grinned.

"You're getting a little bossy, aren't you?" she teased before she pulled her shirt off. This time is was Sam's turn to admire. She was all smooth skin, lithe muscles and pert breasts. Her white bra set off her tan skin perfectly. Sam slid his hand over her stomach and felt her muscles tighten when he did. She moaned softly as he cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. "Oh Sam," she breathed. "Please, don't stop."

He brushed his lips over the soft upper curve of her breast. "I have no intention on stopping. You did dare me to prove something to you." He rubbed his erection against her center again, earning another moan from her and he reached around her back to release the clasp of her bra. She shimmied out of it, baring her curves to him. He stared hungrily for a moment before taking one pink nipple in his mouth.

She arched her back into his touch and threaded her fingers through her hair. Sam began to thrust against her in time with the suction he was applying to the tip of her breast. "Sam," she whimpered. "Oh Sam. So good." Her hands landed on his broad shoulders, her nails digging lightly into his skin. When he bit her gently, she squealed. He smiled against her and ran his hands down her stomach again, this time undoing the snap on her jeans. She paused her movements, causing Sam to glance up at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, dark brown hair spilling over her shoulders. "No, I just figured it would be easier if I moved for a minute." She climbed off Sam's lap, rubbing against his cock as she did. Sam groaned and was given a very mischievous smile in return.

"Brat," he commented fondly as he watched her rest on her knees and slip her jeans down over her hips. The bright red bikini panties hugged her hips and made Sam's mouth water. She gracefully pulled the pants off her legs, leaving her in only her underwear. His gaze traveled down over what seemed to be endless legs, only stopping his staring when he felt Kelsey's hand on his own fly. He placed a hand over hers, halting her efforts. When she lifted a questioning eyebrow, he said, "Wait a minute." He tugged her gently closer to him, claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss. As he did, he stroked over the crotch of her panties, delighted to feel moisture there. She wiggled her hips in response, obviously enjoying his attentions. Finding her clit through the silky material, he caressed it and Kelsey gasped against his lips. He then began tracing lazy patterns on her inner thigh and licked his way down to her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access. "How about you take these off too?" he whispered, flicking the band of her underwear lightly. She nodded in agreement and quickly slid them down her legs.

While she did that, Sam unbuttoned his jeans, hoping to release some of the pressure on his dick. Deciding that wasn't enough, he took them off completely and took Kelsey's hand in his. "Lay down darlin'," he suggested.

"I thought you wanted me on top," she reminded him, even though she was following his instruction. She reclined on the pool table, her hair fanned out underneath her, knees propped up primly.

"Oh I do and you will be. But that's later," he said, dropping a kiss on each knee before spreading them. He could smell her arousal and he made his cock throb even more. "First I'm going to do this." He leaned over her, licking her slit from top to bottom. She shrieked in surprise. He took her clit between his lips and sucked lightly and slid a finger inside her, loving how wet she was for him. He had to place a restraining hand on her hips as they left the table completely. He kept lapping at her sensitive skin while adding another finger. She was moaning almost continuously now, her hips moving in time with the thrust of his hand. His motions increased in speed and she began chanting his name softly.

"Oh Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam." He knew she was close to an orgasm when her inner muscles began to spasm around his fingers. He slammed his hand into her one more time, finding her g-spot when he did. Kelsey screamed, her thighs tightening around his forearm as she came, her eyes squeezed shut. He was breathing almost as hard as she was, watching her come back down to earth. She finally opened her eyes, blinking lazily.

She propped herself up on her elbows, smiling contentedly at him as she did. "Well, I believe you can mark satisfied off that list, cause I am certainly that." Sam grinned as he crawled up her body, dropping a kiss on her lips as he did.

"We're just getting started."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Rest Stop

Title: Rest Stop

Author: Razorbackgal0225

Rating: NC-17; and I make no bones about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, cars or situations from Supernatural, but I sure wish I did. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. The stuff you've never heard of comes from my imagination.

Author's Note: Danger Will Robinson Danger! Absolutely positively complete smut ahead. I make no apologies for it. I do apologize for the lack of updates. I know that I have the same excuse every time, but work has been kicking my ass and zapping my will to write. Please forgive me and take this is symbol of my gratitude for everyone that has stayed with me. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

* * *

Dean blinked a couple of times when the lights came back on. Unsure of what move to make, as his mouth was still latched to Morgan's breast, he glanced up at her. The sight that greeted him made his cock throb insistently in his way-too-tight jeans. She had her eyes closed still, back arched and head thrown back, hair cascading down. Her creamy skin was flushed pink with arousal. When he stilled, she finally opened her eyes, which had become more vibrant than they had been. Giving her nipple a final lick, he moved his mouth slowly back up her chest to her mouth. He wanted to make sure that she was still on board before he continued any further. This question was quickly answered by her eager response to his kiss, her fingers threading through his hair. After a minute, she pulled back and commented,

"You didn't have to stop just because the lights came back on," before kissing a line across his shoulder. Dean grinned; he did love a feisty woman. He leaned forward, skimming his lips against the smooth stretch of neck within reach. He gave her a soft bite and she gasped loudly and clutched his back. She moved as close to him as she possible could; her breasts pressed tightly against his chest. Dean was pleased that she was responding as ardently as she was, a feeling he made known when she latched on to the sensitive skin below his ear.

"Jesus, Morgan," he growled, sliding his hands up her back and into her curly hair. He coaxed her mouth back to his, sliding his tongue inside as soon as she parted her lips. She tasted warm and sweet and the little moans of appreciation that she made were driving him wild. He broke the kiss after a moment and asked roughly, "So, do you?"

Morgan struggled to open her eyes, her lids heavy with desire. "Do I what?" she responded, leaning in for another kiss. He gave it willingly, then answered,

"Do you like it a little rough?" Dean heard her breath catch in her throat and felt her thighs clench around his waist. He gave a deep chuckle, before running a hand between her legs. She moaned again and surged forward, causing more skin-to-skin contact. Dean's hand was trapped between their bodies, so he continued to massage her. Her hips began to rock in time with his movements. Dean decided that they were both wearing too many clothes and managed to unbutton the snap on her jeans. He lifted her gently off his lap and sat her on the floor next to him. Morgan frowned at this action and made an effort to close the distance between them.

"Wait just a minute baby," he said, kissing her again before standing up. She followed him with a lazy gaze, a definite flicker of interest when she saw his hands reach for this belt. He gave her a smile and unbuckled his belt and undid the fly of his jeans, finding some welcome relief against the constraining denim. "You never did answer me, dariln'," he reminded her, offering her his hand. She accepted and he pulled her to her feet.

She glanced up shyly through thick lashes before pushing his jeans down his legs. He kicked them to the side, leaving only his boxer briefs. She licked her lips as she appraised his form, causing him to groan. "Sorry," she finally answered quietly, "I'm having a little trouble concentrating."

"C'mere," he ordered, pulling her into his arms as he did. He covered her mouth with his, as he worked her jeans over her rounded hips. Once he could, he gripped her ass tightly, bringing her entire body flush with his. Her ground his cock against her, swallowing her desperate cries. Dean began to move his mouth down her body again, covering her breasts with kisses and lapping at her nipples as he did. She was holding his head to her, as if she were worried he would stop. He licked a path down her stomach, grabbing two handfuls of jeans and silky panties as he did. He pulled her remaining clothing off, leaving her naked. Then he gently pushed her backwards, towards the nearest wall. When she was securely leaning against the concrete, he grinned at her from his knees.

"You don't have to," she whispered.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I do," he answered. With those words, he nudged her thighs apart and ran his tongue along her slit, from top to bottom. She shrieked. He chuckled and went back to work. He slid a long finger inside her, his lips brushing against her inner thigh as he did. He glanced up and was gratified to see Morgan's eyes closed and mouth dropped open as she leaned against the wall behind her. He nipped at the delicate skin on her leg causing her to gasp his name. He continued moving his finger in and out of her, adding another and sweeping his thumb over her clit. Dean could feel her inner muscles tighten as she moved towards an orgasm. Her knees buckled slightly, but she managed to remain standing.

Her gasping breaths and occasional whimpers echoed off the walls of the bathroom. She moved her hand from its support position on the wall to his head, running her fingers through his hair. Dean hummed appreciatively against her, which caused Morgan to hiss through clenched teeth, "Oh, God!!" He paused a minute, dropping a kiss on her thigh. He glanced up and saw that Morgan was smiling down at him, her eyes half open and glazed with passion. "Please tell me you're one of those macho guys that won't quit until I'm satisfied," she said quietly, excitement evident in her voice.

Dean laughed at her comment, glad to know that she was enjoying herself as much as he was. "I just might be, princess," he answered, before returning his mouth to her pussy. This time, he didn't use his fingers, but pushed his tongue inside her instead. He was rewarded with a renewed rush of wetness and another cry of pleasure from Morgan. Her hips began moving in time with the thrusting of his tongue and he circled her clit with his thumb again. Soon, her movements became more erratic and he knew she was close. He suddenly drove two fingers into her and sucked on her clit, hard. The added contact triggered her orgasm; she screamed when it hit her.

He lapped at her softly now, helping her recover and also preparing her for what was about to happen. When Morgan sighed happily, he slowly began working his way up her body. He paused at her stomach, his tongue dipping into her bellybutton. She giggled slightly at this, which caused him to move his gaze to her face. His cock brushed against her, coming to rest between her thighs as he stood from his crouch. "What did I tell you about laughing?" he threatened before skimming his lips across hers.

She laughed softly again, then bit her lip. "Sorry," she apologized. "God did I need that!"

Dean grinned in response. "Glad to be of service," he murmured before Morgan pulled his mouth down to hers. This time, she took control, sliding her tongue between his lips and pulling him as close to her as she could. Her hands explored his chest, tweaking his nipples on their journey. He grunted and she repeated her action. Her hands continued moving lower finally dipping below the waistband of his shorts. He breathed out a stream of curses when she wrapped her hand around his cock and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Wow," she sighed, stroking him as she did, "you're quite impressive."

Dean grinned. "Thank you darlin'." She ran her thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading the moisture that had gathered. He took her wrist in his hand and pulled her hand away from him. "And while I appreciate your initiative," he gave her a quick scorching kiss, "I'd much rather be inside you." He took her whimper as a sign of agreement.

Leaving her propped against the wall, he pulled his wallet out of his discarded jeans' pocket. As soon as he removed a condom from it, he tossed it back on the floor and pulled off his briefs. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw Morgan's eyes widen. Her smile was inviting as she held her arms open to him. Dean slid one hand over her stomach and down her thigh, bringing it back up with him. "Put your legs around me, baby," he whispered, dropping a kiss on her neck as he did. She did as he asked and he made sure she was fully supported between him and the wall. Using his free hand, he rolled the condom onto his throbbing dick. With one arm wrapped around her waist and the other tangled in her hair, he slowly pushed his way inside her.

Dean thought his eyes might cross; Morgan was so tight. He moved in, an inch at a time, trying not to hurt her, but it was difficult. Her walls were gripping him like rippling velvet and it was all he could do to keep from slamming his full length into her. Her hands were on shoulders, then on his biceps, squeezing. "Dean," she breathed. He didn't realize at first that she was trying to get her attention, until she repeated herself. "Dean." He opened his eyes to meet her gaze. "You're not going to hurt me," she said with a smile. He blinked a couple of times, wanting to make sure he understood her. Then he gave her his best grin, pulled back, and thrust into her.

"Fuck," Dean groaned.

"We are," Morgan answered. "Very well, I might add."

With another grin, Dean rolled his hips and Morgan lost her ability to talk. "Hang on," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Rest Stop

Title: Rest Stop

Author: Razorbackgal0225

Rating: NC-17; and I make no bones about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, cars or situations from Supernatural, but I sure wish I did. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. The stuff you've never heard of comes from my imagination.

Author's Note: I will tell you right now, this is a very, very short update. But I felt incredibly guilty for not having posted anything for awhile, so I'm offering this as an apology. I hope to have it completely finished in the next week. Sam and Kelsey have one more installment and then it will be wrapping up.

* * *

If Morgan hadn't been completely distracted, she would have been straight up pissed. She had wasted so much time with Brian and his obviously less than stellar sexual prowess. So many years when she could have been enjoying this kind of sex. The kind that made you see stars and moan strangers' names and not feel a bit bad about it. When the lights had come back on and Dean's luscious mouth had been latched onto her nipple, she had wanted to scream from the rooftops that such a gorgeous, gorgeous man wanted her. Then she had screamed because he was so damn good at what he was doing. She didn't want to know how he had perfected his technique, but she thanked God that he had. Everything he did had been fantastic; his hands touched with the right pressure and his lips kissed with the right amount of passion.

And then he had dropped to his knees in front of her and she had lost all ability to think clearly. Again, it was just another reminder of how much Brian hadn't deserved her, considering he wanted an award every time he had gone down on her. Dean, on the other hand, appeared to think it was a privilege, not an obligation. A feeling that definitely showed in his work.

When he had slid his tongue inside her the first time, Morgan had made an incredibly girly sound; one that she was convinced she had never made before. His mouth and fingers combined had quickly sent her over the edge. He had been unselfish so far, ensuring that she was satisfied before he was completely naked. After she had calmed down she had been prepared to return the favor, even looking forward to it, but Dean had surprised her again by being more interested in other activities. He was prepared and put on protection, extra large protection by the way, without being asked.

Morgan had never had sex against a wall, but she was definitely willing to try. Dean was coaching her along, helping her wrap her legs around his waist. The fact that he could hold her up without breaking a sweat had turned her on more than she had been. She held her breath as he began to slowly enter her.

If she had been a screamer, she would have been as Dean filled her. His cock stretched her, reaching places inside her that had never been touched. She could tell by the tension in his arms and neck that he was trying to be gentle, but at this point, she didn't want gentle. She ran her hand down his arm and gripped his muscle, her pussy tightening around his dick as she did. "Dean," she whispered. It took a minute for him to realize she wasn't just moaning his name. When his beautiful hazel eyes met hers, she smiled and said, "You're not going to hurt me." He stilled his movements for a second, processing her comment. Then he gave her that sexy grin and slammed his entire length into her.

She had died and gone to heaven. That was the only explanation for feeling like she did. Her whole body was tingling, from the top of her head to the soles of her feet that were locked at the small of Dean's back. His voice was deep and rough as he growled, "Fuck," when he was buried inside her.

"We are," she replied, surprised she could speak. "Very well, I might add."

He smiled again and did an incredibly erotic thing with his hips that caused his cock to swirl inside her. She gasped aloud from the sensations and then the warning he gave her. "Hang on." He shifted her weight, pulled out and plunged into her again. Morgan gasped, the breath leaving her lungs. He was powerful and amazing and she was so happy to be here. Dean started a rhythm; a shallow thrust, a deep thrust and a roll of his hips. She was moaning with each movement he made. When she thought he couldn't do anything more to excite her, he began talking.

"God you're so tight. Fuck, you're beautiful, so beautiful." Her legs reflexively tightened around him, bringing him closer to her. She raised her hips to meet each stroke, her inner walls contracting around him. He stopped when he was embedded inside her and persuaded, "Christ, Morgan, do that again darlin'." She complied, squeezing his dick with muscles she had forgotten she had. He groaned and buried his head in the crook of her shoulder. She smiled slightly to herself, then echoed his groan when he began moving again.

She felt another orgasm building, surprised that she could recover from her first so quickly. Dean's thrusts picked up speed and Morgan dropped her lips to his neck, the closest skin of his she could reach. Then, he slipped his hand between them and ran his thumb over her clit. She whimpered, sucking on his earlobe. "Again," she whispered. "Please." He increased the pressure on her nub.

"C'mon Morgan, come for me," he ordered quietly, slamming into her one last time. She screamed as stars exploded behind her eyes. She felt Dean find his own release as she did, his cock pulsing inside her. He slowed down and kissed her, much softer than he had before. Morgan kissed him back, tugging at his full bottom lip with her teeth. He released her thigh and her legs slid down his until she was standing on her own feet. He broke away from her mouth for a minute to dispose of the used condom.

She leaned against the wall, exhilarated from what had just happened. Dean came back to her, taking her in his arms as he did. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, trying focus on his nudity and not her own. She brushed her lips across his bare chest, then laid her check against the same spot. Dean stroked his hand down her back and said, "That was an eventful trip to the bathroom." Morgan laughed quietly and found herself blushing.

"I don't know," she answered, "happens all the time to me." Dean snorted and slapped her lightly on the ass. She laughed again. After a minute more of staying in his embrace, she sighed. "I guess we should get dressed."

"Yeah, I suppose." He stole a quick kiss from her before leaning down to find his jeans. "I wonder what Sam and Kelsey are up to."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Rest Stop

Title: Rest Stop

Author: Razorbackgal0225

Rating: NC-17; and I make no bones about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, cars or situations from Supernatural, but I sure wish I did. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. The stuff you've never heard of comes from my imagination.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! As promised, an update for the weekend. And….I would like to thank all the readers that have sent me reviews for this story. Reviews are my crack and that's what gets me inspired to finish. There's one more chapter left to go in this 'saga' and then we'll see what happens. Warning—this chapter is filled with complete and unabashed smut, if this offends, don't continue. If it doesn't offend, let me know what you think.

* * *

Kelsey was up to her eyebrows in gorgeous, gorgeous aroused male and loving every minute of it. She was still basking in the glow from the first orgasm Sam had given her and was waiting what she was convinced would be an even better one. She watched appreciatively as he stripped off his last piece of clothing. She tried not to drool as he returned to her side, admiring his body as he did. She couldn't help but stare at his corded arms as he placed one of either side of her head, leaning down to kiss her. It had been way too long since a man who knew what he was doing had kissed her. When he pulled back slightly, she lazily sat up and moved to one side. He frowned at her, a confused look on his face, so she explained. "You said I got to be on top."

Sam's eyes darkened even more at her statement, and he responded. "That I did. I'm glad to see you were paying attention."

She grinned and nodded. "I always was a very good student." She reached out and took his wrist, tugging him up on to the table. "In fact, I'd like to try for some extra credit, if you don't mind." She realized what she had said and grimaced. "Okay, don't hold that stupid comment against me."

"I'll consider it," Sam answered, his dimples out in full force, "depending on what this so-called extra credit is." He was now reclining on the pool table next to her and Kelsey thought he looked like the best buffet she'd ever seen. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back. He took the hint and laid down completely, his long legs hanging off the table.

She bit her lip as she studied her options. Everywhere she looked, there was a part of him that she wanted to explore with her hands or taste with her mouth, or both. Sam was a walking advertisement for sex and she couldn't wait to get started. She reached up and brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. When her hand passed back by his mouth, he grabbed it and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm of her hand. She sighed happily, but then reclaimed it. "Nope, it's your turn now," she said seriously.

She leaned over his large frame, and began dropping kisses across his broad shoulders. Sam moaned encouragingly and threaded his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head gently. She continued her exploration, moving her mouth from his shoulders down to his muscled chest. She ran her hand down his stomach and traced his taut muscles, feeling them flex even more under her fingertips. Everywhere she touched, she was greeted by warm, smooth skin and groans of satisfaction from her willing victim. Sam had released his grip on Kelsey's hair and was stroking her naked breast. She hummed happily and gave him a gentle bite on his hipbone.

"Oh, Kels," he breathed, his thumb running over her nipple. She looked up from her work and met his heavy-lidded eyes. Her slight smile turned into a mischievous grin as she suddenly moved further down his body, licking the belled head of his erect cock. "Fuck!" he all but shouted, surprised by her aggressive action. Kelsey wrapped her hand around the base of his dick, took a deep breath and slid her lips over his length, until his tip brushed the back of her throat. When Sam's hips left the pool table, she congratulated herself on still having it. She sucked gently, rolling her tongue around his shaft, until she realized he was talking to her.

"No, baby, I don't wanna come like that." She raised her head, dragging her teeth over him, lightly, as she did. Sam groaned again, then coaxed her up to his lips. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, framing her face with one hand. Kelsey heard a rustle of plastic and broke away from his kiss to see what he was doing. When she saw he was opening a condom, she took it from his hand and rolled it on his dick slowly. "You're killing me, Kels," he said, shifting one of her legs so that she was straddling him. He stroked between her legs, causing her to squirm back against his hardness.

"I wouldn't want to do that," she answered, when she was coherent again, and she lifted herself on her knees. Giving him another smile, she began to lower herself onto his cock. They both groaned out loud as Sam entered her. "Oh God," Kelsey sighed. Sam placed his hands on her hips, guiding her as she began moving up and down, each time taking more of his length into her. After a few minutes, he was embedded completely inside her. He growled and she sighed at the sensation.

They soon established a rhythm and Sam skimmed his hands up her sides to her breasts. He cupped them, tweaking her nipples between his long fingers. She gasped at the contact, which made him repeat his action. Kelsey felt her inner muscles contracted with each pluck of Sam's fingers. She was definitely beginning to see the benefits of his favorite position, especially when one of his hands, moved from her nipple to her clit. She whimpered when the rough pad of his thumb brushed her sensitive spot, a borderline electric shock running through her body. She forced her eyes to cooperate and met his eyes. He had his bottom lip clenched between his teeth, the tendons in his neck strained. He was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

She increased the speed of her movements and he began thrusting his hips upwards to meet hers. The breath left her lungs every time his swollen cock entered her and she felt her orgasm beginning at the base of her spine. Sam obviously recognized the signs as well and began plunging into her faster.

"Oh, please, Sam," she whispered, "please." Obeying her request, he applied more pressure to her clit and to her breast and she shrieked as waves of pleasure washed over her. Her orgasm triggered his, and he groaned loudly as he came inside her. Suddenly unable to support herself, she collapsed on top of him, completely spent. She propped her head up on his chest and grinned at him.

"That," she drawled, "was fantastic." She dropped a kiss on his chest, the leaned up further and kissed his mouth. She could feel him smile against her lips. When she pulled away from him, he responded,

"How's that for truth or dare?"


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Rest Stop

Title: Rest Stop

Author: Razorbackgal0225

Rating: NC-17; and I make no bones about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, cars or situations from Supernatural, but I sure wish I did. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. The stuff you've never heard of comes from my imagination.

Author's Note: Here it is, the conclusion of the Morgan/Dean, Sam/Kelsey smut-fest. I hope you've enjoyed the ride!! :-)

* * *

Dean and Morgan emerged from the bathroom at the same time that Sam cracked open the door to the poolroom. In an unspoken decision, both pairs made their way to the back door, silently. They quickly walked outside and walked around the bar, back to the front where they had parked. Kelsey and Morgan exchanged quick, slightly sheepish smiles. Dean favored Sam with a cocky grin, to which the younger brother rolled his eyes in response. There were three or four cars and trucks still parked in front of the bar.

"Which one's yours?" Dean asked Morgan, as they neared the first car. She gestured with her free hand, the one furthest from him, towards the gray Mustang at the end of the row. Dean let out a low whistle. "Nice. I wasn't expecting a sports car."

"Oh," she answered, brushing hair back out of her eyes. It was still a little mussed from Dean running his fingers through it earlier. "What were you expecting?"

He shrugged, drawing her attention to his broad shoulders. She bit her lip to keep from sighing out loud at the memory of gripping those shoulders as he drove into her. "I don't know," he interrupted her reverie. "A sensible, two-door something or other."

"Please," she scoffed. "I just traded in my truck for the Mustang. I've never owned a sensible car in my life."

Dean took her elbow and pulled her close to him. "Gotta love a woman in a truck," he said, before kissing her. Morgan tried her best to memorize his taste, his scent and the feel of his lips on hers. This rendezvous was going to fuel her fantasies for a long time. She leaned into him, placing her hands on his solid chest. He groaned in response and wrapped his arms around her. In return, she drew his full bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled gently.

The kiss went on for what seemed like hours, until Morgan finally broke away to breathe. She gave Dean a sad smile and said, "We'd better head out. It's going to be really late before we get home."

"At least the storm's passed," he stated, cupping her ass and skimming his hands over her breasts one last time. She gasped lightly and he smirked at her response. "Arkansas, right?" he asked.

"Northwest Arkansas, to be exact," she replied. "Why?'

"Well," he said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, "Sam and I travel a lot with our, um, job, so we might go through there eventually." His next request was almost shy. "Maybe if we do, we could get together again?"

Morgan smiled, glad to know that he had enjoyed their interlude as much as she had. "I'd like that." As she rattled off her phone number and Dean punched it into his phone, she checked to see if Kelsey was waiting on her.

Sam and Kelsey were again holding hands, neither one ready to let go. Sam stroked his thumb over the back of hers then raised their joined hands to brush a kiss across hers. She sighed heavily and laughed, "You're making it awfully hard to say goodbye, you know." She stepped closer to him and laid her head on his chest. He dropped another kiss on the top of her head and linked his arms around her waist.

"Sorry," he replied, "I'm not exactly looking forward to it, I guess." He glanced over the top of the car that Kelsey had pointed out to him and saw Morgan and his brother looked to be exchanging phone numbers. He leaned back, tipped Kelsey's chin up and covered her lips with his. He didn't think he would ever be able to see a pool table, or even hear the words for that matter, without thinking of her. He hoped she would have as fond of memories as he would.

He shouldn't have worried. If Kelsey thought Sam would fit in the back of Morgan's car, she would have knocked him out and took him home with her. Her birthday was coming up and she felt he would make the perfect present. Instead she concentrating on pouring all the emotions she felt for him, whatever they were, into their last kiss. Sam had been funny, warm and an amazing lover, but she didn't think she could put all that into words. Especially with an audience. So instead, she tried to convey what she was thinking through actions. She gripped his bicep and squeezed. He moaned into her mouth and she smiled against his.

When they finished, Sam copied his brother's idea. He took out his phone and asked, "Can I have your number? I'd like to call you if we're ever around Fayetteville." She nodded and gave him the digits. He took a deep breath and added, "I don't want to promise anything." His voice was quiet and held a sad note. "Dean and I…well, we're doing some stuff that keeps us really busy and on the road a lot. It might be awhile before we are anywhere near you, so…"

Kelsey cut off his explanation with a quick kiss. "Sam, it's okay. This was great and I would love to do it again. So if you're ever in the area, or hell, in the state, give me a call. I would like to see you again." The dimples she had noticed right off appeared again and he kissed her again.

"It was very nice meeting you Dean," Morgan said, as she opened the door to her car. One more scorching kiss and Dean was backing away from her car.

"I think it was better than nice, darlin'," he answered, the full-blown sinfully charming grin gracing his handsome face again. Morgan giggled uncharacteristically, waved, and got in the car. Dean gave a quick salute and sauntered towards an old Impala, parked three cars over.

"Bye Sam," Kelsey whispered against his lips, giving them a final lick before getting in the passenger side of the Mustang.

"See you later Kels," he answered and shut the door behind her.

Morgan and Kelsey watched the brothers get in their car and listened to the roar of the engine as it started. Morgan then put the car in reverse and backed out of Big Bill's Restaurant and Emporium and headed towards home. A minute later, the Impala did the same, only heading in the opposite direction. Two similar conversations started at the same time.

"Alright, Kels," Morgan said, rolling her eyes in response to her friend's statement. "I promise, on my favorite Skechers and my Kate Spade purse that I will never complain about you needing a bathroom break ever again."

"Okay, Dean," Sam said, cutting off his brother's smug list of reasons why he was always right. "The next time you want to stop for a beer, I will shut up and smile and go along with it."

"Thank you," Kelsey answered. She smiled evilly and added, "Who knew BFE Mississippi could be that hot?"

"Good," Dean answered. He grinned and added, "That was the best damn rest stop ever."

* * *

PS—Thanks again to all the readers who took time out to write a review for this story; they have been much appreciated and inspiring. I don't think this will be the last you hear from me. I have a couple of other ideas swirling around. If you want to read more of my work, or if you want me to stop, either way let me know. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
